Happenings at Ingleside
by Walter Blythe
Summary: Walter returns to Ingleside but can things be as happy as before and how is Walter alive?
1. Chapter 1

Walter comes back to Ingleside but can life be completely happy as before and how is Walter possibly alive?

**The most unexpected happening.**

On a dark stormy night in December

the winds howled and the waters raged as if it was being angry at all the rain that fell into it, the trees' swayed with fury and the sky was black with anger, whilst a young man dressed in a khaki didn't notice any of this for it was unpleasant and he could think of sad things anymore. He was walking on a lane which leads to the Glen St. Mary village. He was exhausted and tired but he had a pleasant dreamy smile on his face for he could see light shining from the Ingleside house. Wearily he walked and walked on towards the house muttering...."home, home" as he continued. Upon reaching Ingleside he expressed his immense happiness with trying to shout but he was too weak

And weary and his eyelids closed at the door of the house.

Inside the household Rilla Blythe a young lady of twenty was in her bedroom which was now lit up by the moonlight shining upon her bed thinking of all the fine things happening to her.

"I can't think of any way things could be better, life is perfect!",she said and smiled but to have a sudden frown on her face.

"I want Walter back" she said her young voice full of agony as she buried her head in the pillow filled with emotion which was breaking out as she had controlled them over two years. Her memories of her beloved brother Walter flooded her mind. Why had destiny had chosen her to be cruel to?

Just then her thoughts were interrupted by Susan Baker's voice. "Walter Blythe! Mrs. Dr dear, Walter Blythe! Dear Heavens, he is Walter Blythe!

Rilla was caught in a wave of anxiety as she heard Walter's name which brought her downstairs. There he was on the floor unconscious, a cold wind blew into Ingleside hinting what he had been through. Mrs. Blythe didn't know whether Rilla and her heart should rejoice or be filled with sorrow. After some time Walter regained his conscious to see his mother near him, near his bed saying.

"Walter though these joyful days were lovely they were not full of joy, but now it is my son, "admitted Mrs. Blythe.

"Yes mother it will splendid to see the moonlight sleep upon my bed and to hear the ….Tree Lover's chatter and see the smiling moon take shelter under the sky. I know you can see the moon all over the world but the moon looks happier at Ingleside." replied Walter.

Susan baker shook her head upon hearing this, she never understood what she called Mother-Son Blythe talk, all the same she was happy that Walter was home. When she received news of his death she took it as badly 'Mrs. Dr. Dear'. She was part of the family and shared every moment with the Blythes. She was their comfort and source of hope during the past years.

"Mrs. Dr. Dear I...I'll get the breakfast ready' said Susan who felt like an intruder breaking into a very important conversation.

Meanwhile Rilla was sitting on a chair eyeing Walter talking to her mother then to her father then to her sisters…..

Urrgh, she thought. Then she saw Ken Ford's face outside waving to her.

"Uh, I'll be back thoon" she lisped ,this lisping so irritating she must not lisp in front of Ken thought Rilla. Her face blushing her eyes smiling but in her night gown she questioned them anxiously about her appearance.

"Is, there any need to ask, Rilla my Rilla?" said Walter

At last he had noticed her at last the fullness of joy was killing the dull ache in her heart, Walter didn't forget completely about her, things would regains its old ways, now her lisping couldn't even spoil this wonderful moment. Just then a tall young man whose holidays had just begun, called out

" Hello Rilla my …Spider!"

Rilla ignored him while Walter questioned Jem the oldest Ingleside son , with dark eyes and reddish hair.

"Jem do you still mortify Rilla?" Walter smiling at him.

Rilla simply walked outside to see Ken Ford. He was smiling his radiant smile and the sun lit up his face.

"Rilla my Rilla, what is happening?",he asked her ,hearing all the noise Jem was making, truly was it him or Dog Monday but a languishing dog like him couldn't do that.

"You wouldn't believe it" answered Rilla "The most amazing, unexpected and lovely and amazing and and….amazing thing happened."

"Of course I would Rilla, but what is it?" he asked

"Walter is alive, he is in, flesh true flesh, he is alive truly he is he is alive, Ken" she said her eyes full of wonder just to be shattered in depths of despair as Ken replied.

"You're lying"

Rilla was about to burst with fury, how could Ken Ford not believe her. Wait, she thought, if she gets angry she might lisp so with full control over her voice and with stress on every word she said:

"You.. Better...believe …. Me…this….is ….real… Walter is

Absolutely alive!!! Go s...Ssth…see for yourself" she said her manner of talking making her sound much more furious. Ken eyed her as he knocked on the door. Walter saw his face peeping through the gap and said "Kenneth Ford!"

Rilla stayed outside and walked about but one thought struck her: how is Walter alive?


	2. Chapter 2

The explanation about the happening.

Rilla did miss her chance to speak with Ken Ford and she was mad about it she stormed back into the room and was about to scream at Ken when she saw Walter she blurted out:

"Walter, I thought you were dead, the General said you were dead, but how can this unexpected situation be?

Walter took a deep breath which hinted it was a long story, he started off by saying:

" Well Rilla, at first during the battle in which I was said to be killed, the General commanded me to board the ship sailing for USA at once to get more armed weapons, I succeeded in delivering the message but our ship crashed and I was lost at sea for weeks , and stuck on an island for months, somehow I managed to reach dear old Ingleside. I assume what the General said was to avoid the possibility of the Germans knowing, that an armed force was on the way but how could you all spread the message, or maybe he thought I was dead, so he made an excuse to cover for it?"

This long explanation left a shocked expression on everyone's faces, but Rilla leapt on him and expressed her inner emotions.

Dr. Blythe said, "I'll leave you two alone.

"Mrs. Dr. Dear I would like to bake a cake to celebrate the defeat of that horrible, murderous, evil …"

And …to celebrate Walter's return said Anne to cut Susan of thoroughly insulting the Kaiser.

Di and Nan went to feeling that the aged cake bakers would need some help. Jem left to for a reason he did not tell, he took Rilla with him though she was practically dragged out of the house but went willingly went when Jem whispered something in her ear. She told Ken and he smiled at her.

"Everyone is abandoning me already?"Walter said " Well gives me an occasion to work on a poem though I told Rilla I wouldn't but that was because I thought I would die, I can't write anything blissful nevertheless….."

"Walter Blythe, you dare lift your hand while I, Susan Baker am here, you are in a critical condition, stay in bed!"

Susan shouted from the kitchen, with all her shouting and spanking people might think she didn't care for the Blythe family as Irene Howard said:

"Susan Baker, how free she is ,she is a mere servant and with all the shouting and spanking she might as well be Mrs. Blythe's children's mother!" But she did care deeply and her swift hand proved it in an unexpected way. Walter sighed and lay down on his bed again. He closed his sleepy eyes and slept until a mild, sweet voice stalled his slumber.

"Walter," she cried.

"Una . "he exclaimed.

"Um Walter, um, um I really um" she said her eyes closed half the time, then she took a breath and said" Walter, I missed you and … um"

"I missed you too Una, and um" replied Walter he too stuttered. Rilla, Jem and Ken smiled but Rilla was quite bored of the constant repetition of the stutters but nevertheless this was a romantic scene. In time all of them went of their own ways but Rilla steps away from the house heard a feminine voice expressing her love by saying " I feel the same way, um ."

Una had done it.


	3. Chapter 3

The news of the happenings spread

The peal of the wedding bells rang through Glen St. Mary on the day of Christmas. Everyone seemed happy even the pine trees and white snow did, and the winter breeze drifted happily through the town on such a day when Una and Faith Meredith became Una and Faith Blythe. The news had spread that Walter Blythe was alive and many people went to see him for though he was shy, many people liked him as he seemed to care about everything even a single leaf would be as important to care about as much a dog or cat.

Jem had already moved into a rather new house which named Mile-field , because the house's land included many meadows stretching for miles embroidered with wild flowers and tall sunflowers, in addition to the wild beauty of their surroundings, Jem had trees planted all over the place for none of the Blythes could bear a house without trees .

Walter was trying to find a new home, not a house but a home, but he was too busy for Ingleside was being visited everyday by the news press to and ask him about all his experiences. Irene Howard as usual commented about this:

"He, he, he I can't believe Walter would be such a type to bask in fame. I'm sure he is enjoying it. He'll soon forget about Rilla, Una, Nan and Di and…"

"How dare you, you Irene Howard, I hate you!" exclaimed Di who was as close to Walter as Rilla was.

"Yes, you wicked two-faced witch" announced Rilla which informed her they would never be friendly again.

"Yes, you deserve a slap "said Nan who always hated Irene for one reason, which was her slyness.

With completely shaking Irene with their hard but true words the Blythe sisters went off leaving Irene completely

Insulted and as for her, she didn't dare open her mouth near the Blythe sister ever again. How dare they embarrass her, Irene Howard the most famous singer in Glen St. Mary? She would her payback but not too soon for that would be nothing but dangerous.

Soon Susan got sick and tired of all the interviews, she went in front of the interviewers, one opened his mouth but she said,

" Will you leave the man alone, he is tired, he almost died and you are asking him questions like you're the teachers and he is a boy of eight. You all have been here since morning. Mrs. Dr. Dear and I will chase you out with a frying pan if you come near this house. Walter does not like these interviews go , get out !"

It was true ,Walter did not like it all, he disliked fame, when you got it you get further away from your family but one day a very important question was asked to him by a the famous editor of The Canadian Royal express, Largo La-rue who somehow managed to get past Susan :

" We have heard, you have written a number of poems which are very good , would you like to work in the newspaper business, writing poems for us ? The pay is quite good but it's headquarters nearest office is in Avonlea, don't worry about buying a house we can pay the money for you. I'll come back tomorrow to know whether you decline my wonderful offer." It was obvious that Mr. Largo thought very well about the job.

Now Walter was torn apart, leave Ingleside forever, his family, his whole old life to be left at the dearest place in the world but the job was a good offer, how could he support his family without a job, Glen St. Mary had no use of a poet. With these thoughts he lay on the sofa at Ingleside and put his hand on his head. Una was worried as soon as she saw her husband's tired face. She silently went over to him.

"Walter, have you decided yet?" asked Una. "What will you do? "

Walter replied" I don't know, I don't know at all."

How is it so far. Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, review.


	4. Chapter 4

Another decision causes another happening.

On a cool night a figure walked down to Rainbow Valley. He sat on a mossy rock . The wind blew through his hair ruffling them, the stars and moon released some light to reveal, a confused expression on his face. His mother walked up to him.

" Walter, you should do, what you think is best. Don't think too much about us you have a family to support and remember whatever you do I know you'll choose the right choice" said the Anne Shirley of her days.

Later the Sun went to Glen St. Mary where it stayed for a while. No birds chirped but the dim winter sun rays fell on everything in the village and on a certain girl's mournful face.

"Your truly going Walter, then Ken and I are going too" blurted out the emotional Rilla.

Di looked so sad more than Rilla; Walter had to leave them forever. She ran upstairs with tears in her eyes Nan joined her. Rilla was so obstinate she went to pack her suitcase . Walter frowned and went to get Di and Una went with him.

He knocked on the door a muffled yes was heard and he went in, he saw Nan's sad face and Di's buried head in her pillow.

"Di, Nan you could always come and see me in Avonlea" said Walter to the crying Di.

"I thought I lost you, now I am really losing you." She explained with a muffled voice.

"Di, I'll never truly lose me, I'll always be with you though I might be far, this is rather confusing but you do understand" he continued. And the reply he got was a nod.

Meanwhile Una helped Rilla with the packing, she smiled at her obstinacy.

"Rilla are you sure" Una questioned her.

Rill said yes. Her hand moved quickly stuffing clothes in. In went clothes, her books, her album of pictures but one flew into her hand, one of her parents. Una saw the opportunity of ushering, not knocking ,but sweetly ushering sense into her head

"Rilla what will your parents do?" she questioned again looking into Rilla's eyes.

"They have Nan ,Di and practically everyone in whole of Glen St. Mary !" she retorted selfishly

"But they need the comfort of their children, your unique love, " answered Una.

Rilla stopped her eyes looked thoughtful but she smiled:

"You better take care of Walter" she said very seriously. All of them went down the stairs and stood at the door while Walter and Una where carried in a car. Though the family felt like losing someone precious the all gained a time of when they could comfort and support each other.

"I wonder what the future holds for them?" said Anne

"Well, Mrs. Dr. Dear" answered Susan .

" They just have to find out" completed Dr. Blythe as Walter and Una waved to them as if they knew the future was bright, full of promises, wonder and a lovely new life together.


	5. Chapter 5

The Ibgleside act sat on the loveable mat near the firplace. The flames continued flickering and the cat thought back to 7 days ago. The cat known as Tilly because it was found in rainbow valley next to may lillies in a tin. It recalled the moments before his master Walter left him. His darling man who picked him just days ago. He had keft him oh... oh.. He dropped asleep and he looked back seven days.

Susan was in the kitchen staring at a plate whom no one had touched. She grew indignant .

"Mrs. Dr. Dear the house is empty, said Susan observing that the table was empty and her chicken pie had not been touched and the monkey faces !

"Yes, Susan " replied Anne.

"Mrs. Dr. dear no one has touched my pie and the faces", she said with indignation showing in her face.

"Yes, Susan" . Susan wondered what Mrs. Blythe was gazing at she looked through the window to see what was so interesting . The sight captured Rilla sitting next to Ken, Jem laughing with faith and Walter talking to Una silently.

" Why the children, well Shirley would never…" said Susan but stopped when she saw Shirley walk over with an unknown girl.

" Oh, Susan" Anne said with tears in her gray sad eyes. " Oh Susan, they'll leave me, they'll desert me, they'll forget about me , they'll go off with t..their sweethearts and I'll be left to die ….. die oh Susan."

Just then Shirley opened the door,

Mother this Susan Maynard, her family just moved here from the States and… Mother.

Shirley asked Susan the reason and Susan told him shortly thinking it's a silly reason to cry for but she respected it as always. She then stared at the girl, who then felt uneasy at her sight and then she averted her gaze and saw the monkey faces .

" What lovely monkey faces ! Who made this ! Oh , please give me the recipe, oh better than my mother's with chocolate cream , oh ,oh !"

It was a rule with Susan that a person who likes her cooking would be likable so she stopped staring and showed her smile and she said shortly;.

" I'll give it ."

When the sun rose to bring another day, " Yes she does" sand Walter silently as he walked around Ingleside. He was feeling uncomfortable for he didn't tell what he was supposed to his family.

" Um " she said and blushed. Walter one day told his sibling he was going to ask her about it. Rilla nodded. He snuck outside and crept to the the Tree Lovers , for a moment he paused admiring the beauty of the night but carried on.

He saw her behind the spruce he went to her and said:

" Una, your face so sweet

Your eyes so complete

But will thee

Marry me ?

That day, Walter danced into the house in a way he had never thought he could. He spent hours locked in his the pencil his face smiled. bedroom with a pencil and a piece of paper. When his hand dropped

Downstairs Miss Cornelia sat down, who had left down her marriage name at her house . She was knitting and talking until a cold wind blew and she realized he was gone.

" Do you like it,' he whispered.

She nodded, after that night Walter and Una were always together, Mrs. Blythe discussed about this with Mrs. Elliot.

Can you believe Walter loves Una, I know it, ! Life is perfect now. Ken sees me every night, soon Jem will marry, then Walter, but who will Di find ? There's that nice boy Alan Maynard, since mother seems to like match- making, I'll follow her footsteps ! And now since the war is over I can buy that lovely turquoise dress with those ever so lovely skirt, it's actually cheaper then my hat !. won't mention that to mother though well now that I collected enough I'd like to note down how much was that horrid green hat, it was $9, this is a warning to my descendants' not to but hats during a war . Well, So Goodnight !

And that very night, Walter told his family about his decision but their expressions on their faces were never revealed to anyone else at least not to me !

Note : I can't write poetry it was just an attempt !


	6. Chapter 6

DEAR READERS,

I GOT A GREAT SEE IF I WRITE A STORY,CLAIMING WALTER DIED-I WILL NOT BE I WRITE A STORY ABOUT HIM BEING ALIVE AFTER WWI OTHERS ARE I WILL CREATE ALTERNATE LIVES WHICH,

a)story 1-walter dies and una must cope with it, and the fact that Jerry is a contoversial minister.

b)Una finds an alive Walter-or is he someonle else.

c)Una and shirley,can una forget walter?

I WILL COTINUE WITH TO hitherwood later.


End file.
